Visual Love
by Maria Flora Christina
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha entered the feudal era and meets Sesshoumaru.Warnings: Character Death, OOC, M-Preg.Pairings: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha.One-Sided: Naraku x Inuyasha, Kouga x Inuyasha.


_Title: Visual Love_

_Pairings: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha_

_One-Sided: Naraku x Inuyasha, Kouga x Inuyasha_

_Warnings: Character Death, OOC, M-Preg_

_Summary: Inuyasha entered the feudal era and meets Sesshoumaru_

_..._

_~Meeting and Favours~_

_Inuyasha POV_

_My name is Inuyasha Fujisaki. I am the youngest heir in my father's company – Fujisaki Enterprises. I had lived in America all my life I am currently on my way to visit Kagome's home._

_I knocked on their door once I had arrived. The door was opened to reveal Kagome smiling at me "Hey! Glad you came! Let's go"_

_I arched an eyebrow as she drag me on a well. "This is what we are going to do?"_

_Kagome nodded "You look like someone... Come! The well might accept you and let you come with me!" then she took my hand and jumped down._

_..._

_Sesshoumaru POV_

_Inuyasha's dead. I just found his body killed by Naraku. I am currently on my way to the Old Priestess Village to let his pack know that Inuyasha was dead._

_I frozed. I look at Inuyasha to see him dead. But, what is this aura? It was totally the same to Inuyasha! But... the scent... it has Inuyasha's scent but it has more... strawberries? No... strawberries? What? The only one to have that scent are breeders! I looked down at Inuyasha and decided to undressed him. _

_I have never thought of this. the pink crescent on his leg – Inuyasha is a breeder!? If I knew this... I should have made him-her my mate.. but look he is dead. My hope to help me revived our clan disappeared._

_I decided, I will bring Inuyasha to the Priestess Village and follow the scent that has Inuyasha's scent. Luckily, the scent was inside the village and it means that it will be much easier to find the scent._

_..._

_Kagome POV_

_After our last battle with Naraku, our Inuyasha – MY Inuyasha died. We left Inuyasha's body and left the battlefield and I went back to our Era. To my surprise, I found someone who looks exactly like Inuyasha. It is such a shame that Inuyasha was gay. But even if I knew that... I still love him! And I know that he is a demon even if he don't know it. That's why I decided to bring him to the feudal Era and make her My new Inuyasha and become our pack leader._

_Luckily, the well accepted Inuyasha with welcoming arms. We both jumped up to leave the well and Inuyasha successfully did it._

"_Where are we?" Inuyasha asked with awe in his eyes._

_I chuckled a bit and said "This is the world 500 years ago Inuyasha" then I added "I need a favour and I want you to help me"_

_Inuyasha nodded "Why not?"_

_I hug him and thought 'Even if they are different their loyalty to me is really big' "Thank you. Let's go to the village and I will explain what happened and my favour with the others"_

_Inuyasha ask "Others?"_

_I nodded "Yes. My companions"_

_Inuyasha nodded "Lead the way"_

_I smiled "Yes"_

_..._

_Sesshoumaru POV_

_After I left Inuyasha's body to the crying priestess, I immediately left to find the intoxicating smell. I arrived near the Bone Eaters wall and got a shock._

_There stood is the wench and Inuyasha without Puppy ears. What shock me the most is that Inuyasha is not a hanyou. Inuyasha is a full blooded demon according to the scent Inuyasha was emitting._

_I decided to come out and face the two before the two can turn around and go to the village._

_I said "Hello you wench. You've got a very interesting company"_

_The wench – Kagome look at me and smirk "Oh, look at this. You actually came now that Inuyasha's dead!"_

"_What?" Inuyasha ask confusion in his eyes_

_..._

_Kagome POV_

_Crap. I did not realise that Inuyasha was actually here._

"_I-Inuyasha, let's go. We need to meet the others" I said as I drag him but it seems like Inuyasha's brother don't want us to leave yet as he went to prevent us on going further_

"_You know him Kagome?" Inuyasha ask_

_I nodded "Yes but he always fights us so he is an enemy"_

_Inuyasha suddenly collapse as he shouted "What is going on!? It hurts! Stop it!"_

"_INUYASHA!" I shouted as I touch him but he stop me "Kagome... don't touch me!"_

_..._

_Inuyasha POV_

_What is going on!? I feel pain in my whole body! Then a flash of someone who looks like me appeared in front of me. He wears a red kimono._

"_Who are you?" I ask_

_The figure smiled "I am Inuyasha in this era"_

"_What?" I ask bewildered_

"_I died just a day ago. I want you to make me a favour" he pleaded_

_Favour? "What is it?" I ask. Deciding to help myself_

_Inuyasha smiled "I want you to stay in this era and... mate with my brother"_

_I froze "What?"_

_Inuyasha clap his hand and said "This is my brother" then a boy appeared. Wait! He is the one we met!_

"_He is Kagome's enemy therefore I won't grant your request" I countered_

_Inuyasha sighed "Please. You believe Kagome rather than your own self?"_

"_I – Fine I'll try" I said _

_Inuyasha smiled "Thank you. Also, you will begin your transformation now"_

"_Transformation?" I ask_

_Inuyasha nodded "Yes. I should be going back now before they knew I snuck in here in the dream realm"_

_Before I can call him he disappeared and the pain subsided._

_..._

_Sesshoumaru POV_

_I stood there in awe as Inuyasha glowed and claws grow in his feet and finger nails. His hair became much more beautiful as the white hair turned silver just like mine. A pink and red crescent. The red crescent on his forehead and the pink crescent on his right hand indicating that Inuyasha is a breeder. His clothes change into a black silk with golden-silver designs of two Inu Yokai in the mountain looking at the moon. Then I felt it. The mating bond with Inuyasha... does that mean that this Inuyasha is my chosen? If that is correct, then I will bring him with me in the palace._

_I look at him as he stirred and opened a pair of striking golden eyes looking at me then to the wench._

"_Kagome" he muttered_

_I do not know why but I felt an emotion that I should not feel – jealousy_

_..._

_Kagome POV_

_I hug Inuyasha with tears in my eyes "Inuyasha!"_

_I widen my eyes when Inuyasha push me back and went to Sesshoumaru's side "What's going on!?"_

_Inuyasha said "I am merely granting a request of someone" then he cling to Sesshoumaru's arm_

_..._

_Sesshoumaru POV_

_I froze. Request? What did he mean by it?_

"_Let's go" Inuyasha said as he clung to my arm more_

_I numbly nodded and put an arm to his waist and we disappeared in a puff of smoke_

_..._

_Inuyasha POV_

_I thought in my head like a mantra 'Dont turn your back you made a promise to the Inuyasha in this era and you should grant it'. Other than that I discovered something about Sesshoumaru. He is actually kind if you can read him and I am surprised that I can read him like an open book._

"_Where are we going?" I ask'_

_Sesshoumaru said "In the palace. And we will have a talk once we arrived"_


End file.
